


Больше всего на свете

by Emptybottle



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptybottle/pseuds/Emptybottle
Summary: После падения Джо и установления в Цитадели нового порядка Способная пытается разыскать в Газтауне своего брата.Работа написана по заявке:https://ficbook.net/requests/341647





	

Способная поднялась и отряхнула юбку. Разбитые колени саднили. Люди все бежали и бежали к цистерне, за общим гулом, она не слышала своего голоса:  
— Простите, мне нужна помощь! Извините, не скажете, где….  
Ее снова грубо толкнули в плечо.  
— С дороги! Чего раскорячилась, как старая бетономешалка?! — рявкнул на ее какой-то старик.  
— Воду! Воду привезли! — кричали с разных сторон.  
Прибытие в Газтаун каравана из Цитадели было главным событием сегодняшнего дня. Город изнывал от жажды и с радостью принял груз, присланный в качестве жеста доброй воли от новой правительницы Цитадели.  
Ехать в Газтаун Способная боялась. Не потому, что их могли там всех перестрелять, как утверждала Тост, которая вообще всех газтаунских по определению считала ублюдками. Ведь торговцы, продавшие ее Джо, были родом как раз из этого славного города. Способная опасалась не найти в Газтауне того, кого она искала. Она знала имя — Кьют, но его могли сменить на другую кличку. Ведь и сама она прежде звалась иначе. Все, что она помнила — светлые кудрявые волосы, мягкую мокрую от слез щеку, которой он прижимался к ней, когда их разлучали. У брата были голубые глаза. Как ей узнать его в море людей, тянущих грязные миски к цистерне с водой? Он, наверное, и не помнит ее. Ему было тысяча девятьсот дней, а ей две тысячи пятьсот. Она стала заложницей в Цитадели, он — игрушкой Людоеда. Способная запомнила этого большого круглого человека, который взял Кьюта за руку и протянул какое-то лакомство. И то с каким пренебрежением он посмотрел на нее саму. Глаза у Людоеда были колючие, недобрые, совсем не шедшие к его пухлому мягкому лицу.  
— Девчонку отдадим Джо, такая симпатяжка понравится хозяину Цитадели и убедит его, в наших добрых намерениях, правда, крошка? — спросил ее Людоед.  
Способная, затаив дыхание, кивнула.Она должна была оправдать ожидания. От нее зависело так много. Рядом стоял отец. Он проиграл на Красных гонках, и в уплату долга Людоед захотел его детей. Отказать Людоеду не мог никто.

Когда собирали рейд в Газтаун Способная долго упрашивала Тост взять ее с собой. Фуриоса не хотела отпускать ее, но когда Способная рассказала, в чем дело, скрепя сердце, согласилась. Фуриоса и так несла неподъемный груз, да еще и извинилась, что ничем больше пока не может помочь. Способная обещала вернуться. Но что ждало ее в Цитадели? Пустая кровать Ангарад. Ни ее, ни мисс Гидди так и не нашли. Бессонными ночами Способная ждала, что они вернутся. Истощенные, обожженные пустынным солнцем, но живые. «Пусть это будет чудо!» — молила Способная, сама не зная кого, и понимала, что запас чудес исчерпан на сто тысяч дней вперед. Никто не вернулся: ни свои, ни чужие. Пустошь взяла всех. Накс не вернулся тоже. О нем она не смела просить никого, старалась не думать об этом вообще. Но каждый голубоглазый щенок Цитадели смотрел на нее глазами Накса. Способная дала обещание вернуться, а Тост присмотреть за ней. Тост стала теперь важной и степенной, обмоталась пулеметной лентой, носила варбойские штаны и старый армейский берет, предположительно принадлежавший Джо. Во всяком случае, он таинственно появился на голове Тост через неделю после их возвращения и боев за Южную башню. Тост догадывалась, что он ей к лицу, как и весь ее новый имидж. Она ладила с бойцами, которые сразу признали в ней свою, пусть и не без некоторого сопротивления. Пустошь была для нее домом, и она понимала ее детей, куда лучше Способной. Пригнав цистерну на главную площадь Газтауна, бойцы оцепили машину, сдерживая напор толпы. Тост вместе с вувалини разливала воду в миски, которые им протягивали жители. Способная металась вокруг машины, она вдруг поняла, насколько безнадежной была ее затея. Она не помнила этот город, никого здесь не знала. Как отыскать в нем незнакомца, каким стал ее брат за эти годы?  
Тут двери бункера со скрипом отворились. Все вокруг цистерны замерли. Тост выпрямилась, нащупывая ствол. По площади, через весь Большой круг не спеша шел человек. Он был один и держал руки на виду, показывая, что не вооружен.  
— Кто у вас тут главный, добрые гости из Цитадели? — спросил он.  
— Я, — ответила Тост и спрыгнула на землю, — я император Тост, правая рука правительницы Цитадели.  
— Я Шрам, правая рука хозяина Газтауна, Людоеда.  
— Людоед мертв, — крикнула Тост, — теперь тут нет хозяев.  
— Не совсем верно, — хмыкнул Шрам, — просто теперь хозяин Газтауна я.  
Люди на площади молчали, тем самым признавая его правоту, никто не осмелился взять воду. Тост сверлила глазами маску, скрывающую лицо Шрама, тот, в свою очередь, внимательно рассматривал ее и, наконец, дал знак местным, и те снова потянулись за водой.  
— Нам надо бы поговорить, — нерешительно сказала Тост, — обсудить ситуацию…  
— Пожалуй, — кивнул Шрам, — спускайся, обсудим все в более спокойной обстановке, и кивнул головой в сторону полуоткрытой двери в бункер.  
Тост очевидно помедлила.  
— Лучше, если это будет приватный разговор, — продолжил Шрам.  
— Стойте! Я пойду! — Способная осознала, что именно она выкрикнула эти слова.  
Вся площадь посмотрела нее.  
— Я хочу пойти. У меня есть к вам личное поручение от правителя Фуриосы.  
— Постой, — Тост схватила ее за рукав и жарко зашептала в ухо, — Ты с ума сошла. Не смей идти туда без меня.  
— Кто-то же должен остаться с фурой. Я парламентер, меня не тронут, к тому же там я смогу узнать о…  
— Ладно, но если задержишься, мы разнесем их бункер к чертовой матери! Поняла?  
Способная кивнула.  
— Я не боюсь. И ты не бойся! Я найду брата и договорюсь с новым хозяином. По крайней мере попробую.  
Тост порывисто обняла ее за шею и прижалась лбом к ее щеке:  
— Удачи!  
Шрам жестом пригласил Способную войти в приоткрытую дверь. Когда они спустились по первому пролету, дверь со скрежетом захлопнулась. Способная замерла оставшись в полной темноте. Шрам слегка придержал ее за локоть. Способную передернуло от его прикосновения. Тотчас же над головой зажглась тусклая лампочка.  
— Не бойся, — сухо сказал Шрам, — нам нужно спуститься еще немного вниз, там мы сможем спокойно обсудить создавшееся положение. Как тебя зовут?  
— Способная.  
— Одна из жен? Надеюсь, твое имя дали тебе не просто так, — сказал Шрам стягивая с головы респиратор.  
Ему имя тоже досталось не задаром: глубокий шрам пересекал лицо, нырял в пустую глазницу и слегка касался верхней губы. У Шрама было сухое лицо с острым сломанным носом, единственный глаз был светлым выцветшим почти до белизны и смотрел на Способную без всякого выражения, так как порой смотрел Джо, как на стул или на рояль. Он слегка улыбнулся, не разжимая тонких губ. Способная подобрала подол и стала спускаться по гулким металлическим ступеням.  
Внизу, как ни странно, дышалось легче и с каждым новым пролетом становилось все светлее — потому что лампы горели ярче. Вездесущий газтаунский запашок сменился чистым прохладным воздухом. Шрам открыл дверь и пригласил Способную в комнату. Здесь стояла пара мягких кресел и небольшой стол. На полу лежал ковер. Такое она видела только в старых журналах. Конечно, кое-что доисторическое было и у них в куполе: например, рояль или хрустальная люстра. Но в их пещере это смотрелось как нечто экзотическое, не принадлежащее этому миру на самом деле. А это место было словно специально создано для таких вещей. Наоборот они со Шрамом были явно чуждыми в этой комнате. Тем не менее, Шрам уселся в кресло и налил себе стакан воды.  
— Хочешь? — предложил он Способной.  
Она поерзала в непривычно мягком кресле, расправила юбку на коленях и покачала головой.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
Шрам пил жадно и со стуком поставил стакан на стол. Тут-то Способная поняла, что это была не вода.  
— Фуриоса хотела бы, чтобы между нами был мир… — начала Способная, —  
— А ты? Что хочешь ты? — спросил Шрам, сверля ее взглядом, — про особое поручение, это ведь экспромт? Вранье? Тебе зачем-то надо было сюда попасть, так?  
Способная кивнула.  
— Не бойся. Я не трону тебя, ведь…- он хотел сказать что-то еще, но запнулся, — я не трону. Хотя проще всего будет сейчас взять тебя в заложники и потребовать голову Фуриосы. А насколько я ее знаю, она пожертвует собой ради тебя.  
— Нет! Нет! — Способную словно кипятком обдало, когда она поняла, что наделала.  
— Сядь, — раздраженно бросил Шрам, — просто скажи, что тебе тут нужно и перейдем к другим более насущным вопросам.  
— Я ищу одного человека. Мальчика, которого Людоед забрал себе. Я мало что про него знаю: Только то, что его звали Кьют, у него были светлые кудрявые волосы и голубые глаза.  
Шрам ухмыльнулся.  
— Сколько их тут было таких мальчиков! Все милашки с золотыми кудрями и синими глазами. Людоед любил детей — сказал он серьезно, — но многие отплатили ему черной неблагодарностью, как вы своему хозяину.  
— Наш хозяин обращался с нами, как с рабами! Мы ненавидели его!  
Шрам фыркнул:  
— У тебя чистая кожа, сияющие волосы, белые зубы. Скажу без преувеличения ты — самая красивая женщина из всех, что мне доводилось видеть. Что-то не похожа ты на жертву жестокого обращения. Женщины пустоши в твоем возрасте выглядят как старухи.  
— Ты не понимаешь...  
— Довольно, — оборвал ее Шрам, — я никогда не пойму собаку, которая кусает руку, что ее кормит. Объяснения, конечно, придумать можно, но собака от этого не перестанет быть бешеной. Пойдем со мной, я покажу тебе мальчиков Людоеда, может быть, среди них есть тот, кто тебе нужен.  
Он поднялся и открыл дверь во внутренние покои. Там были и другие бойцы, много бойцов, как отметила про себя Способная, их было больше, чем солдат Цитадели. Об этом обязательно надо будет предупредить Фуриосу и Тост, если она выберется отсюда живой. Бункер Людоеда был огромен и богато украшен. Все комнаты были как из старых журналов: кругом старинная мебель, на стенах картины.  
У двери украшенной завитушками Шрам остановился:  
— Это первый рай Людоеда. Его фавориты. Смотри внимательно, ведь они вряд ли будут с тобой разговаривать. Немного зазнались от такой чести. Я в их годы тоже был таким.  
— Погоди… так ты, — только и успела сказать Способная, когда он втолкнул ее внутрь.  
Ее глазам открылось удивительное зрелище. В просторной и светлой комнате с нежно-зелеными стенами, украшенными причудливой лепниной стояло шесть кроватей, накрытых сиреневыми покрывалами. На них валялись или скакали шестеро мальчишек в возрасте четырех- пяти тысяч дней одетых в белые туники и короткие штанишки. У одного из них на спине были прицеплены белые крылья, а в руках лук. Светлые волосы завиты в тугие локоны. Серебристая стрела упала Способной под ноги. Мальчик скривил и без того прихотливо изогнутый рот и спросил:  
— Шрам, где он? Скажи, что я велю ему прийти! А если не придет, я не люблю его больше! — сказал он жеманным голосом.  
— Ты надоел ему, жирдяй! — ответил ему другой мальчик, накручивая локон на палец и бросая на Шрама столь откровенный взгляд, что у Способной кровь прилила к щекам. Она потянула его за рукав.  
— Нет, эти слишком маленькие…  
— Что ж, тогда пойдем во второй рай, — бесстрастно отозвался Шрам.  
Во втором раю стены выкрашены в лимонно желтый цвет, а на потолке нарисовано голубое небо с облаками. Здесь жили мальчики постарше пяти-шести тысяч лет. Они уже немного отличались друг от друга — тут были и рыжие и темноволосые, но все с длинными волосами и в кудрях, большеглазые, с тонкими чертами лица. Многие читали книги, или рассматривали их около большого стеллажа. Когда Шрам открыл дверь, они разом повернули головы, и в глазах каждого застыла тревога.  
— За кем ты пришел на этот раз, Шрам? — тихо спросил один их них — ярко-рыжий синеглазый мальчишка, так похожий на Способную. Шрам вопросительно уставился на нее, приподняв белесые брови, но та лишь покачала головой.  
— Сегодня я никого не возьму, — сказал Шрам, — Отдыхайте, — и закрыл дверь.  
Способная нахмурившись замерла у двери и посмотрела на затейливый узор ковра.  
— А эти дети знают, что Людоед умер?  
— Не знают. Лучше пока все будет по-старому. Я не хочу пугать их.  
— И кому они будут принадлежать теперь? Тебе? — она вскинула на него глаза. Сейчас Способная мечтала уметь убивать взглядом. Она очень хотела убить Шрама прямо сейчас, на этом самом месте. Но он только растянул губы в подобии улыбки:  
 — Конечно, они мои, как и весь Газтаун. Но видишь ли в чем дело… Я не люблю детей, я не люблю этих детей в особенности. Одно я знаю точно, я не убью их. Я вижу, ты не нашла нужного мальчика. Тогда для тебя остается только третий рай Людоеда и, боюсь, это конец пути.  
Третий рай был белый и похож на больничную палату. Тут кровати стояли в ряд и люди лежали в них накрытые белыми одеялами. К их рукам тянулись прозрачные провода.  
Все они были довольно полные, некоторые даже тучные и встретили Шрама дружными воплями об урезанных пайках.  
— Идет война. Вы все здоровы и скоро вас отправят на завод, — сообщил Шрам потрясенным пациентам, — а Способной сказал:  
— Смотри внимательно, — раньше твой мальчик наверняка был худым.  
— Нет, тут его нет. Эти тоже слишком молодые. Он был немного младше меня.  
— Тогда, — Шрам вдруг подошел к ней совсем близко и положил руку на плечо, — хотя взгляд его оставался ледяным, — боюсь, человека, которого ты ищешь, нет в живых. В третий рай попадают те, кто предал хозяина, или злословил о нем, или надоел ему. Он все равно не мог с ними расстаться. Их откармливали и потом…  
Способная отступила и в ужасе закрыла лицо руками.  
— Нет-нет-нет… Только не мой брат! Какой же это рай? Это ад!!!  
— Эти места тесно связаны между собой, — сказал Шрам, — у нас, в Газтауне из рая легко сразу угодить в ад.  
— Не может быть, я не верю! Неужели никому не удавалось спастись? Ты же был там?! В первом раю?! Ты сам сказал!  
По бесстрастному лицу Шрама пробежала судорога.  
— Да был, и во втором тоже…  
— Но ты же не попал в третий? Почему? Кому еще это удалось?  
— Я был верен ему, я был лучшим, — проговорил Шрам, — глядя куда-то сквозь Способную, — я спас его, пожертвовал собой, я хотел умереть и не хотел в третий рай. И он понял. Он оценил. Хотя и не любил как прежде, но он стал доверять мне, я стал его правой рукой, верным псом. Но все равно не смог его спасти. Ведь я люблю… любил его… — в этот момент его голос предательски дрогнул. Страшная догадка пронзила тело Способной жуткой болью, от которой ей захотелось закричать. Но она только молча смотрела на Шрама. В его лицо, искаженное любовью и болью. Она никогда не видела ни у кого такого лица.  
— Сколько тебе дней?  
— Восемь тысяч семьсот шестьдесят. Я самый старый, я — единственный из детей Людоеда, кого он выпустил из рая.  
— Это ты, я искала тебя.  
Шрам не отрывая от нее взгляда медленно приподнял верхнюю губу в оскале. Левого клыка не доставало, но Способная поняла, что еще секунда — и он порвет ей глотку.  
— Вспомни! Я твоя сестра Хани! Вспомни, как отец привел нас Людоеду в уплату долга!  
— Чертова однорукая фурия. Вы с ней воображаете себя очень умными, да? Думаете, я куплюсь на то, что ты явилась сюда одна, придумала эту сказочку, и я отпущу тебя с миром, и может еще в придачу дам бензака, сколько унесешь? Только ведь я стал замом Людоеда не за красивые глаза, — Шрам рассмеялся над своим каламбуром, — я не круглый дурак, милашка. У меня и правда была сестра Хани, уж не знаю, как ты об этом узнала. Но вот только она никогда не была рыжей!  
— Это просто краска! красная краска! Он велел мне красить волосы, потому что ему в коллекции не хватало рыжей, понимаешь? Мои волосы не настоящие! И он никогда не звал меня Хани, сначала просто Подарочком, а потом Способной. Но я всегда помнила тебя и день, когда нас отдали ему. Людоед дал тебе конфету в золотой обертке. Ты ее сразу съел, но половину размазал по щекам.  
— Господи! — закатил глаза Шрам, — он всем давал эти конфеты. Хватит врать. Это так жалко.  
— Твое имя было Кьют, но наш отец часто звал тебя «мой Тигр» и подбрасывал в воздух, а ты рычал и смеялся одновременно.  
Ухмылка медленно сползла с лица Шрама, и Способная увидела наконец, как он похож на отца. Отец не был злым или равнодушным. Он просто не мог отказать Людоеду.

Слезы не успевали катиться по щекам, сильный ветер уносил их сразу куда-то в уши. Это было щекотно и смешно. Способная смеялась и плакала одновременно. Она сдержала слово и возвращалась в Цитадель. Там ее ждала пустая кровать Ангарад и щенок по имени Шмыга. У него были такие же пронзительно-голубые глаза как у Накса. Все это могло бы удержать ее там навсегда, если бы в Газтауне не остался ее брат, не остались другие, такие же как он. Когда она приедет в Газтаун опять, а это случится очень скоро, ее брат вряд ли обрадуется, но сейчас это не важно. Главное, что она нужна ему, а он ей. Больше всего на свете.


End file.
